marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty Girl (Beverly) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne; Roger Stern | First = Marvel: The Lost Generation Vol 1 4 | Death = Marvel: The Lost Generation Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = The origins of the costumed super-heroine known as Liberty Girl are unknown. She became active as a costumed crime fighter in the late 1950s. In 1958, Defence Department agent Jacob Scott summoned Liberty Girl, Yankee Clipper and the Black Fox on a mission to investigate a security breach at a government facility. Unknown to Liberty Girl and the others was that "Scott" was really a Skrull spy who was attempting to reclaim his ship which had been in the custody of the United States government since it crashed on Earth in 1947. The mission was complicated due to another Skrull spy named Zuhn also seeking to reclaim the ship. He used the ships energies to mutate one of the scientists studying it into a monster. Liberty Girl and her costumed comrades were assisted in battling the monster by the Monster Hunters. Ultimately, the Skrull spy escaped, and the monster reverted to normal. The heroes also stopped Blackjack and Scythe two costumed criminals hired to assist the spy. "Scott" was also blasted by the ships energies disrupting his shape-shifting powers, and took to calling himself Effigy. Scott pretended that the energies "mutated" him to further cover his Skrull physiology. Yankee Clipper then gathered Liberty Girl and the others and formed a team called the First Line . In the spring of 1961, Liberty Girl joined her teammates on a mission to San Francisco where they assisted the Hipster in thwarting one of the Yellow Claw's acts of terrorism which involved manipulating the amnesmatic Sub-Mariner . On November 21, 1963, Liberty Girl joined her comrades to investigate a premonition from their teammate Nightingale that there would be danger in Dallas, Texas. There they found the shape-changing Chimera (really the Skrull Zuhn) and the Howler had broken into a Stark Industries building to steal a new guidance system. Liberty Girl was fatally slashed by Chimera and died in battle. Effigy avenged her death by slaying Chimera. Effigy figured that the death of Liberty Girl would make major news, however her death was overshadowed by the assassination of President Kennedy a day later . | Powers = No known powers. | Abilities = Liberty Girl was a skilled acrobat, and had some ability in hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = Normal human strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = As Marvel: The Lost Generation was published in reverse order, Liberty Girl died in her first appearance in Marvel: The Lost Generation #4. Her first appearance chronologically was in Marvel: The Lost Generation #2. | Trivia = | Links = * UnOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * http://www.lostgenerationhandbook.com/libertygirl.htm }} Category:Acrobats